Euri T'Rishka
Euri T'Rishka, known as Trishka to her friends was a former Asari Commando and current Spectre. Trishka's mother was killed by a Krogan Warlord when she was only 24. Trishka joned the Asari military in hopes of finding the krogan. She fought extremely well and was a very good shot with most weapons. She performed efficiently in combat and displayed great leadership so she was inducted into the Spectre program. She was put on a mission to destroy a geth manufacturing and repair facility and kill a krogan warlord. Upon hearing this she set out to recruit some of the best soldier, assassins and enforcers in the galaxy. Early Life Trishka was born into a family of two asaris on Illium. She was quickly put into a Biotic school where she stayed for 20 years. After graduation she returned home to stay with her parents for a while. She was always teased because she was a pureblood, but she usually beat up the "bully" before any real psychological damage to her could be done However, at the age of 24 her mother was killed by a Krogan Warlord. Trishka joined the Asari military with the hopes of eventually killing the krogan who killed her mother. Early Military Career Trishka finished basic training fairly quickly and then specialized in biotics and marksmanship. She requisitioned a M-3 Predator and a Savant Bio-Amp from Serrice Council. Euri was noted by trainers to be very calm and that they had never seen her nervous or worried. They had also noted that she seemed to have an aility to influence anybody to agree with her. She was commended on multiple occasions by subduing hostile without harming them and was promoted quite often. Asari Commando Trishka joined the Commandos after becoming a high ranking officer in the Asari military. She was a favourite of the Commandos she commanded as she was very calm and had a good sense of leadership. Illium As a response to a terror threat in the asari planet of Illium, Trishka and her team of Asari Commandos were sent in to quickly take out the insurgents. The terrorists set up bombs in multiple areas of two buildings, a condo building which was home to many of the very powerful asari politicians, and a hotel where a Citadel counceler was staying. Her team split up to take out each site, with Trishka at the hotel. Trishka attacked one of the sites and defended it until a bomb squad could defuse it. After, she moved towards the elevator shaft and slid down it to get to another bomb site. She killed all of the insurgents and again, defended the bomb site until a bomb squad defused it. She went outside and jumped off of the building and onto a fuel transport. The terrorists attacked her while on X3Ms. Euri dispatched of most of them but noticed a flames coming off of the fuel transport. She leapt off and onto a terrorists X3M. She entered it and kicked the insurgent out of the shuttle and flew over to the condos. She parked on the top and entered. Trishka neutralized most of the terrorists but the bomb squad could not reach this one unless they let another blow up. So then she took the bomb and put it in the X3M and took off. She drove it into the country side and bailed sustaining many broken bones. She was picked up via dropship and was treated for her injuries. Spectre Upon receiving her first mission, Trishka recruited a group of extremely talented soldiers. She also received a brand new ship with Silaris armor plating and specialized Thanix Cannons as well as a whole crew. In addition she was also given an armoury which she could fill with exotic and rare weapons from the C-Sec Spectre store. Category:Articles by Cortezsniper Category:Asari Category:Spectres Category:Soldiers Category:Females